


Off To The Races

by yoondowoon



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa trigger happy havoc
Genre: College AU, M/M, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoondowoon/pseuds/yoondowoon
Summary: Naegi is a college student who needs money.Togami has too much of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this sugar daddy! Togami idea for awhile now and have been wanting to post this for soooooo long.

Naegi was just a college boy in a middle class family, yet he somehow couldn't afford to pay off tuition without having to recount his savings and buy a little less than he needed. His best friend Kirigiri, after hearing him complain about his situation, jokingly told him maybe getting a sugar daddy would be a smart idea. Little did she know he would truly take it to heart. 

Naegi seemed innocent but he knew more than it seemed. Getting a sugar daddy wouldn't be to hard if he chose the right website. After some minutes of searching he found a pretty reliable website. Most of the men were either old or well ugly. This seemed like it was going to be a lot harder than he expected. He browsed the site looking for someone who he would be interested in, when he came across a blonde man who looked a tad older than he, which was not an issue, he had blue eyes that matched his clear complexion. Naegi knew this was him, he was perfect he didn't think he'd find anyone else better for him if he just skipped over this one. He clicked on the blonde's profile he quickly scanned it making sure he didn't miss any details. He clicked the message button Naegi was unsure of what to type. His hands got somewhat sweaty as they hovered above the keyboard. He decided to just go with a simple hello.

 

NaegiMakoto: Hello..

Togami's phone dinged he groaned as he forgot to put the damn thing on silent while he took a small nap. He read the email that caused the noise.  
Someone has sent you a message. Be sure to read it quickly!

 

Oh that website. He had gotten countless messages from guys on there, he never bothered to actually message them back if they didn't meet his requirements. Of course he had to look at their profile first to see if they met them. He got his laptop and sat back on his bed. He logged into the site and clicked the person's profile. He looked.....extremely ordinary. To ordinary for his taste, though something about him caught his attention. Maybe it was the incredibly messy hair or his big green eyes. All he knew was somehow he got the urge to message back. Which he did.

ByakuyaTogami: I normally do not message back to people on here but you have intrigued me quite a bit. If you want me to be your "sugar daddy" and what not please state some facts about you or why you even decided to choose me over everyone else.

Naegi's heart raced as he got a message back he didn't think this far ahead. His fingers began typing away almost nonsensically.

NaegiMakoto: to be honest you're the only attractive one on here. Everyone is either old or ugly. Sometimes both.

Togami had winced at the blunt response. Did he make a good decision in messaging him back? He started typing and sent it quickly.

ByakuyaTogami: i suppose that's somewhat reasonable. Well then i accept your request. As i am assuming we live close we should meet up soon. Why not go on a coffeehouse date?

NaegiMakoto: uh sure! We could meet at the one doen Maple street..

ByakuyaTogami: Sounds like a date.

 

Naegi's nerves had kept him up all night before his date with his new sugar daddy. He knew he had to look nice but at the moment he was a total mess. The bags under his eyes were a lot more noticeable than before. This was a time for makeup not to much of course just enough to cover up the look of being sleep deprived and stressed. Though he supposed a bit of blush wasn't a bad idea. After the boy had finished applying his makeup he got up and walked over to his small closet. 

As he looked through he found something that looked nice yet casual and quickly put it on. He brushed his hair which had little to no effect. Dashing out the door he looked at the time he was on time somehow and managed to get to the cafe five minutes before the set up time. Naegi scanned the area searching for the blonde he spoke with prior. As he scanned his eyes caught onto a blonde, thin, male that practically stared daggers at him. This was not how he wanted to meet the person that was going to support him financially. Naegi sheepishly walked over to the blonde. "H-Hello you are Byakuya Togami, correct?" He said shyly. "Yes and I assume you're Makoto Naegi." Togami had a bored tone but held much power in it as well. "Yes that's right!" He had hoped the dude wouldn't be to casual and stuck up, but beggers cant be choosers can they. The taller seemed to be studying him as if he were an open book. "Well you aren't to shabby. A lot better than the trash I had spoken to before. Anyways, I have a set of rules. Hopefully you will agree to them." The blonde said waiting for an answer. "Oh! Yes of course.." Naegi thought this was a bit weird but hey as long as he's getting paid. "First, you have to promise to not speak of our meetings or even mention me as this would be a scandle my reputation could not take. Second, I would like to keep this like a business agreement as I do not intend for you to fall in love with me." He stopped talking while the other looked at him dumbfounded. He couldn't believe he thought that he would catch feelings for him, especially not with that attitude, though he just kept quiet and nodded. "Alright this seems to be going well you aren't as incompetent as I thought. I have to leave at the moment please refrain from contacting me unless it is drastically important. I hope to be seeing you soon." With that the blonde left him with a small wave goodbye. What had he gotten himself into for just a bit of cash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I am actually updating this wow that's wild anyways I made a playlist with a couple of songs that remind me of this fic here's the link: https://open.spotify.com/user/everythingistakenkms/playlist/7ng0EXklv0yRuUDo4GL8iK?si=5P_ZkmuBSBaIZ-BDjCxfZQ

Naegi waited days for any sort of contact with Togami. If he were to be honest he wanted Togami to text him, he needed the cash now his rent was due in a week and he sure as hell knew he wasn’t going to be able to make it with what very little money he had left.

Ping!

It was Togami, Naegi let out a sigh of relief knowing he won’t have to eat leftovers for the next month or so. 

ByakuyaTogami: My place now. [adress] 

Naegi didn’t respond he only got ready and looked up directions to Togami’s house. He knew he would most likely regret this but hey he’ll get paid right? 

Togami’s house was huge, it was bigger than three of Naegi’s apartment complexes put together. Everything on the outside was neat and trimmed no piece of grass left unchecked by whatever godly gardener he hired. It was exactly like those mansions in movies with statuettes made out of bushes and fancy fountains made out of gold probably. He couldn’t help but admire the garden full of different colored roses. Red. Pink. Yellow. White. So many beautiful flowers he could look at just the garden let alone the entire inside for hours. 

He shook his head getting out of his long astray thoughts and walked towards the tall wooden door of the mansion. He swiftly knocked on the door and stood back to wait for an answer.

He was greeted by one of Togami’s servants, they greeted him and asked him to follow. The house was a soft beige on the inside, every wall covered with expensive paintings that showed no meaning and every inch of the floor covered in furniture that cost more than his life probably.

He saw Togami standing at the top of the long spiral case stairs, his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. He waved a hand to dismiss the servant swiftly, once he was gone he properly greeted Naegi.

“I know this is overwhelming for someone like you.” The words came out with a hint of distaste, Naegi knew it was true and that it had indeed overwhelmed him but he couldn’t help but scrunch up his nose at that. 

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Naegi said only to be dismissed instantly by Togami. “Anyways please follow me.” Naegi knew exactly what was going to go down and his sad virgin self was scared? No not scared perhaps just nervous, whatever he was feeling it made his heart sink to his stomach as Togami was in fact leading him to a bedroom. 

“I expect you know exactly what I want. Correct?” Naegi gulped. “Yes.” Naegi’s voice coming out shaky. “Great now let’s not waste any time.” Naegi would be lying if he said he didn’t get turned on in the slightest when Togami spoke like that. Demanding and in charge of everything. 

He made his way over to Togami and softly, but hard enough to get him to fall onto the bed behind him, pushed him. Togami seemed to like it as his frown lifted into a small smirk for at least a second. Which was the first time he had ever seen Togami with anything resembling a smile on his face. 

Naegi dipped down and rested on his knees as his hand made its way to Togami’s zipped pants. With careful fingers he unzipped them and could already feel the others hard member throw the fabric. He didn’t know where any of these actions were coming from he rarely ever watched porn and had little to no sexual experience. Regardless he knew his own demanding and dominant nature was making the normally composed Togami flustered. He had looked up and for a quick second he saw his flustered face before turning away. With a smirk Naegi pulled down both the others’ pants and underwear at once and saw the other males member spring up freely. His face heated up as he took hold of it softly. He licked a stripe up his cock and continued until he knew it was wet enough for him to take into his mouth. He opened his mouth wide in fear of accidentally hitting the sensitive skin with his teeth and took the head into his mouth. 

It was sweet, he never heard of it actually tasting good not from the stories his sister had told him at least. Togami’s was sweet in contrast to the bitter man he seemed to be. He bobbed his head up and down slowly as he heard the crinkling of sheets next to him. He had just started and Togami was already a mess in front of him. The uptight snotty character disheveled into a blushing mess whose moans were soft and music to Naegi’s ears. 

A couple more minutes of sucking him off and Togami came into Naegi’s mouth. It wasn’t the most unpleasant thing he’s done in all honesty. If anything he enjoyed it. He pulled up the others pants and underwear and patted the others crotch jokingly. Togami’s face was already a good shade of red but now it looked like he was on fire, it made Naegi giggle. 

“I never expected you of all people to be so...sensitive.” Naegi said with sleepy half lidded eyes and a small smirk. “You don’t know me very well in the first place how would you know?” Togami scoffed and pushed up his black rimmed glasses. Naegi only shrugged and hopped off the bed happily fixing his attire. “I’ll be taking my money now sir.” He said eyes closed and hand stretched out. As much as he would like to stay he had to get groceries and quick. 

It has been a few days since Togami and Naegi’s last meeting, not that he was asking for another Togami gave him more than enough money to last for a another month. 

Togami on the other hand was conflicted, he wanted to see the brunette with emeralds for eyes. There was no reason to though he did not particularly want to do anything sexual for he wasn’t stressed in the slightest. “Hm maybe I could just spend time with someone. I haven’t been social in awhile after all.” Yes that was it he just wanted to talk to someone, he even knew the perfect place to ask him to go. 

ByakuyaTogami: I have no one to go to my private beach house with. You are my last option so i expect you to go.

NaegiMakoto: That’s cool with me! Just pick me up I’ll start packing for when you decide to go. [Adress]

Kirigiri decided to stop by just as Naegi was packing for the trip Togami had invited him to. 

“So about your sugar daddy. You actually went through with that?” Kirigiri questioned as she folded one of his bathing towels. “Hm yeah I mean it was a good idea after all.” Naegi said looking towards the girl with lilac colored hair. “Yes, but it was also a joke.” Her lips turned to form a smile and let out a soft giggle. Naegi didn’t even think she was joking at the time that she suggested it, but can anyone really blame him? She was always so serious and said everything quite monotone he had genuinely thought she was giving him a suggestion. 

As he was about to speak up he heard the distorted door bell to his apartment ring. Naegi shamefully walked over to the door and opened it to see Togami. It was weird at first, he was not in his normal attire of an uncomfortable looking suit and instead was in a white tank top with red and yellow patterns, along with khaki shorts. 

“Are all plebeian neighborhoods this trashy?” This dude had absolutely no filter and if he were to be honest it annoyed him. “No.” He answered coldly as his eye twitched in annoyance. “Let’s get going then.” He went and got his bags and threw Kirigiri a key to the apartment. “Lock up for me please.” And with that Naegi took hold of the taller male’s hand and basically dragged him down to the parking lot. Leaving an amazed Kirigiri sitting on the couch.

Naegi could sense the awkwardness in the car, it was like a thick fog and he hated it. 

“I don’t know much about you. You don’t talk much either. I hope that changes.” Naegi let out not really thinking if it would come off as rude or not. “That’s good and you won’t learn very much about me anytime soon.” Togami drumbled he was not in the mood despite him being the one who invited Naegi. “Why’s that? Won’t this just be harder on both of us if we don’t even know the basics when it comes to one another.” This made Togami actually have to pause and think. He only shook his head in disagreement. 

“Come on, what school did you go to?” No answer. “What kind of stuff do you even do?” Silence again. “Why are being so cold and uptight? It is kind of annoying you know.” Naegi said as he rested his head on his palm as he stared out the window. “Your constant yapping is annoying.” Togami muttered under his breath but Naegi definitely heard it. “I’m only trying to get to know you and you’re being rude about it. Don’t they teach you rich dudes manners?” Togami’s eyebrow twitched and voice wavered a bit when he answered. “I told you I don’t want to get to know you and I don’t want you to know me. What part of this is solely a business relationship did you not get?” 

Togami did want to know Naegi, he wanted to know what about the boy made him choose him over any of the others. He was indeed just to hard headed to realize it himself. 

Now the car was quiet again for the seventeenth time. The only nice thing about the car ride so far was looking out to see the trees and ocean settle down as the sun set. He didn’t know why they were going to the beach so late but the scenery was perfect just around this time. 

It was almost dark when they had made it to the beach they both grabbed their bags and walked down together. Naegi wasted no time running into the water even if it was freezing by now he couldn’t help but get overly excited whenever he saw water. Togami joined him a few minutes later a grumpy expression still on his face. Naegi couldn’t help but smile despite their argument. The other male was like a grumpy old cat, it was kind of cute. He splashed the other with water trying to lighten him up a bit, and it surprisingly worked. The two playfully splashed around like children in the dark cool water. Both seemed to almost forget they were arguing not even an hour ago. 

Sitting on the beach next to a makeshift fire, eating some sandwiches Togami packed for the both of them. Which had surprised Naegi, he really didn’t think Togami would have even thought of him.

“Are you ready to let me get to know you now? I think I have proven myself to be worthy of getting to know the great Byakuya Togami.” Naegi said proudly his chest puffed out really hoping he could. After seeing the nice fun side of him he doubted he would be denied. 

“I suppose you earned it.” Togami shifts and begins to tell Naegi about his company and the work he did. Naegi wasn’t that satisfied. Work wasn’t really what he was interested in. He wanted to get to know Togami as a person. 

“Hm I didn’t really mean getting to know about you like that. I meant more personal stuff?” 

“Personal? Like?” Togami questioned as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“I don’t know tell me about your family.” Naegi asked. Which was a mistake he saw Togami stiffen up a bit. “It’s late we should start heading to the house.” He said picking up their bags and putting out the fire. 

The walk there was silent and Naegi could see all the progress he had made that day crumble in front of his eyes.   
The beach house was not that far away and only took them a few minutes to get to. It was a small almost hut like building. Inside there was the usual kitchen, living room, and bathroom along with two seperate rooms. 

“This one’s yours and mines down the hall so if you need anything just come in I guess. Goodnight Naegi.” Togami said sleepily as he departed towards his own room.

That night Naegi couldn’t stop thinking about why Togami was so reluctant to talk about himself and most importantly his own family. With those thoughts swirling around in his mind he somehow managed to shut his eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
